The Girl He Could Never Forget
by anonymousfuturewritter
Summary: He woke up not knowing anything but her. And with a past he can't remember and a future he is supposed to lead Naruto must decide if he wants to go back to who he was or run towards who he wants to be. Either way, nothing can go back to being the same.
1. Chapter 1

It was slow, annoying, and enough to keep bringing back up from the darkness of his slumber. It was the slow hum of machines and the sterile air of the room. It was the way his body felt as though it was made of lead and something entirely not his own. He felt chained down by by a bed he couldn't escape from, and a body that way swirling with medicine that put him under every time he tried to open eyes. He was trapped to a body, a bed, and a room that he didn't feel like belonged to him.

Above him he heard the whispers that came at all hours. He didn't know what time it was but it felt like every time he was brought up to the surface of his consciousness he felt someone there. Someone was always there, in the corner and he wasn't sure if it brought him comfort to know he wasn't alone or fear that he was being watched.

The first time he open his eyes his was blinded by the sudden onslaught of light that made it feel like his eyes were being burned inside his head. He could see through his blurry vision and he the back asleep before he ever realized he woke. There was a blonde women standing off to the side talking to someone the next time he woke and it was all he could see before he was dragged back under to his underworld, to the prison he couldn't escape away from the world he only caught glimpses off.

He would hear them sometimes. He wasn't sure who "they" were or what they said. It was always is soft murmurs and hushed tones. Sometimes he tried to listen and other times he just enjoyed the company. He didn't know the voice or why the concern in their voices bothered him, but it just did. Somewhere deep inside he was trying to figure out why but the drugs wouldn't let him do much thinking.

The second time he woke it was at night so his eyes didn't burn the same way they had the first time. His vision was still hazy but this time he was a little more alert his eyes clearing up and could focus on the room around him.

He was in a hospital. He didn't know why but as the drugs allowed his mind clarity the intense pain it had been masking began to envelope him. It was like he was broken, in every possible way it felt like his body was broken and was barely put back together. What was worse was the tube he didn't realize was down this throat was preventing him from speaking, from screaming, from doing anything other than letting out a light moan.

He could barely see straight as the pain increased and his vision grew dark as pain erupte behind his eyes.

"Shhh it's going to be okay" he heard from above him. He didn't know anyone was in the room, he hadn't felt their presence the same way he had the others.

More people came in soon after and from the movement of the trays he knew what was to come next and he begged for the sweet release back into the haze he had desperately tried to escape from. This was worse, worse than anything he had ever felt and he yearned for his sleep, for the numbness he grew to hate.

He called for it now like an old friend, begging to come take him away from this pain. And then he felt it, all at once the pain started to fade and his mind was starting to go dark. He wanted to thank however to was, however had gotten the pain to finally stop but he was already slipping away and this time he want to didn't fight it.

It was like this for a while, a vicious cycle of waking up in pain only to be numbed back to sleep. He lost track of the amount of times it had happened but at some point they had taken the tube out of this throat so when he woke up screaming from the agony it was loud. His voice was loud even to his own years and it held such a deep growl that he somehow didn't recognize. It was slow and agonizing but over time they pain began to subside and he got more than an hour of lucidity.

He could see the people that came and left his room more clearly, he could never talk. His body to drained from the pain and his voice to sore. So he watch them, watched as they came in and out. Most of the times they would sit near his bed and talk to him about things he didn't understand or sometimes that would speak with each other when he couldn't bother to listen to what they had to say.

There were a lot of people, a lot of people who smiled and said jokes about how they knew he was dying to get out of the hospital. He didn't think it was funny because during the times that the medicine weared off it felt like he was dying and he didn't know how they could make a joke about that, not after he had felt what he felt.

"Naruto" they would alway smile when they entered but he didn't know how to greet them. It was always the same, people never stopped coming and he never spoke. Maybe this was a game that they were playing, that maybe if he was quiet for long enough they would tell him what was going on. Why was he here, why did it still hurt when he breathed and his body to heavy for him to lift. But if it was a game, he would win, he would stay quiet. He was curious but he was also too weak to care. They seemed to be worried about him, the nurses always rushing in to change his bed and bring his food whenever he rang the bell. He rarely did. But if he did they were always quick to come.

He figured out after about two days of being awake for most of the day that he didn't know who anyone of these people were. He was waiting, waiting for someone he recognized to walk through the door and tell him that the game was over but no one ever came. He didn't know these people that called him Naruto, he didn't know he was Naruto until he heard the nurses discussing him. He didn't know anything and he wasn't sure he was ready to ask. There was this safety in not knowing, maybe he wouldn't like what he found out. But there were all these people that always came and smile at him. But what if one of them put him here, what if they were waiting to see if he remembered so that they could finish the job. There was safety in silence. So he remained quiet.

He would ask, but he was just waiting for the right time and the right person. Someone had put him here, someone had tried to end his life and that all he knew. But he also didn't want to give them a second chance.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you to the one review that for some reason got me out of my writers block!_

* * *

There was always a girl whenever he woke up. It didn't matter the time of day, or how many people there were, there was always one girl quietly sitting in the corner of his room. He wasn't sure but he assumed she was the same person who was there the first night he woke up, the night that the pain was too much for him to even scream. He didn't remember all of that night, just the pain and the fact that someone was there.

However it turned out that she was always there, a constant, like the pain the medication tried to mask but somehow still lingered. She smiled everytime he would look at her and gently greet whoever walked into the room. At night he would wake up to see her curled up in one of the chairs near the window trying to sleep. It didn't make sense to him why she was there, but she always was. She stopped trying to get him to talk like she did when he first woke up. She would still smile and gently ask how he was, but there was no more questions, no more asking to see if there was anything she could do. He never answered and he never would. He watched the hope slowly dim from her eyes day after day of his silence but she never left, never complained, and was always kind to the nurses and doctors that walked in.

He didn't care for her, she kept calling him Naruto like one day he would know who that was and respond to her. A part of him wished he knew who he was, what he was to her, just so he could give her the answers she was looking for so that she would leave. Give him the space to be alone so that he didn't only find solitude in his sleep.

The pain was less now, it wasn't all gone but now he could breathe deeply without feeling like his lungs were on fire. Everytime a new doctor walked in they would tell him how lucky he was to be alive and if it had been anyone else they would not have survived. He didn't know what they meant by that, why they were always commenting on his speedy recovery. It felt like his body was broken in every way possible and he was just starting to believe he would be okay. The process was slow and agonizing and most nights he didn't think he would make it to see the sunlight, but somehow he always did. No matter how hot the fire that burned inside him at night felt he didn't die from the pain - even in the moments he wish he had.

She always talks to the doctors like she knows them, and a part of him thinks that she probably does because somehow she knows the name of every single person who has walked in. It takes weeks but night after night of walking up to only find her still in that corner chair he knows that she is not here to hurt him, that she wasn't the one to put him here. He doesn't know how he knows but he just does. He still doesn't talk to her and she no longer asks how he is doing but she still smiles at him like she did when he first woke up. She smiles at him like he is the sun and that is what makes him trust her. She could have killed him a hundred times over when he was overcome by the medicine but she never did, and after weeks in the hospital bed only with her to occupy his time small parts of him start to trust her. He drinks the water she leaves by his bed but only when she leaves the room and when she asks if the doctors had come by while she was in the bathroom he nods slightly and looks away. He doesn't think she know, but he sees the way she smiles when he acknowledges her or when she catches him looking at her. The sadness leaves her eyes momentary but it comes back every time he looks away.

One night he wakes up and similar to every other night he can remember she is in the chair her face turned towards the window as she sleeps. He had never noticed it before but the way the moonlights dances against her pale skin and her hair shines against its soft glow he realizes that she is beautiful. It doesn't change the way he acts towards her but in the morning when she wakes up and smiles at him, he feels the urge to smile back. But the pain instantly reminds him of why he is here and that he doesn't know who he is and is in no position to be smiling at girls just because he suddenly thinks their pretty.

"Good morning Naruto" one of the morning nurse say as she barges in. "Good morning Hinata" she turns and greets the girl.

"Hello Airi" she replies softly.

The two start talking and that when he tunes out everything they are saying. He wishes the nurse would hurry up and give him his medication as the pain starts to creep back but that would mean speaking to her and that is not something he is planning to do anytime soon.

He stares outside as he watches the first signs of spring begin to bloom in the trees. It's captivating and normally it holds his attention but there is a commotion outside in the halls that draws him back into the room.

He can hear people yelling and a part of him begins to panic if they have finally come back for him. That whoever put him here is back to finish what they started. He can feel his heartbeat begin to climb as the door to his room is violently pushed open. But instead of an attacker there stands a girls with tears running down her face and doctors knocked over behind her feet.

"Naruto" she yells out as she makes her way over to him stepping over the hospital staff still trying to stop her.

She makes it to his bed and leans over and buries her face in his chest as the tears continue down her face, "Naruto I am so sorry. I was all the way in Snow when I heard and I tried to rush over as fast as I could".

"I am so sorry Naruto" she pleas, "I should have been there with you. I shouldn't have - ".

"Haruno-san" one of the nurses start, "Naruto can't -"

"You're crushing me Sakura-chan" he lightly says as he rests his hand on her head.

His voices causes her to look up and smile but when she sees his face his stunnded expression stops her.

Everything in the room goes silent as Sakura looks around to see the shocked look on everyone's face.

"What's going on" she questions.

"Haruno-san please step aside", one of the doctors say has he all but pushes her away from Naruto.

"Naruto, do you remember Sakura-san" he asks as he takes a small flashlights and flashes it between his eyes.

"I - uh".

His voice. He had never heard it before and the deep tone that had escaped his lips was not what he was expecting.

"I - I don't know" he responds honestly for the first time. His eyes are drawn up to the girl who was here since he first woke up and she looks as shocked as he does.

"I don't know" he repeats, "I don't know".

* * *

 _ **Please Review.**_


End file.
